Freshmen Year
by HJP2005
Summary: The rugrats are beginning high school, and life is about to change. PG 13 for later chapters, language and dialouge. Ch. 14 is up! Its finally complete! Read and review please!
1. Default Chapter

Freshmen Year

**My First Fic so go easy on me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats or AGU or any other characters except one appearing in later chapters. **

**Please Read and Review. Any comments are appreciated.**

**Also, did some more editing on all chapters. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freshmen Year and the Changes it brings

Chapter One

BUZZZZZZ BUZZZZ. Tommy slammed the snooze button on his alarm clock, begging for a few more minutes of sleep, it was five A.M. But then he remembered that today was his first day of High School. And the first day of school meant being able to see all his friends again, they had all been busy over the summer and had had very little time to see each other, especially Lil. Over the past few years he had fallen in love with her.

It started in the middle of seventh grade when he finally began to notice her and her stunning beauty. Since then he could not stop thinking about her. While still thinking about her he began the long process of pulling himself out of bed and getting dressed. He threw on his best clothes, hoping to make a good first impression for the first day of school. For one last moment he looked at the picture on his dresser of him and his friends, which had been taken at the end of school last year. His thoughts dwelling on Lil for one last moment, he then finally began to walk downstairs for breakfast.

His brother, Dil. was already at the table eating, he was quite the early riser. "Hey D" Tommy said. "You ready for the first day of eighth grade?"

"No," he replied. "It doesn't start till tomorrow. And I am gonna miss not being in the same school with you guys. It's gonna be really lonely for me."

"Well, I am sure that after the first week or two that you will be fine. You will get the opportunity to make new friends and you can always hang with us after school. You'll be the coolest kid in school getting to hang with high school kids." Tommy tried to console his brother.

"Yeah, I hadn't thought about that. Thanks T; you always know how to make me feel better." Said Dil, now with his buoyant personality.

"No prob D" was Tommy's final reply as he began to raid the kitchen for breakfast.

He decided to settle on waffles. He ate voraciously; he had eaten five, and then began to get his things together for school. For one last time, his thoughts turned to Lil and her beauty. But there was no time to think about her now; he had to get ready for school. He had to catch the bus, though he knew that the bus would linger a little for him cause his grandpa drove it so there was enough time to make it.

He managed to make the bus stop just in time. His friends were already getting on; they all lived next door to each other, so they had the same stop. On the bus, everyone was sitting together like they always did. Over the past few years, they had managed to stay friends and to not grow apart from each other. "Hey guys whats up?" Tommy asked in a joyful manner.

"Hey Tom" said Chuckie.

"What's Up Tommy?" Phil and Lil said at the exact same time, that twin thing again.

"Tom," said Kimi. She seemed to be preoccupied with something. Tommy may be nosy; he was not one to pry for something when it wasn't offered. Finally, he focused his attention on Lil. She looked absolutely gorgeous. In a miniskirt and a matching spaghetti strap tank top, she was, officially, beautiful.

They exchanged details of their summer vacations. Kimi and Chuckie had gone with their parents to visit Kimi's relatives in Japan. The twins had gone to Twin's Canyon, for about the seventh or eight year in a row. He and Dil had been shipped off to summer camp as usual; though this time he got to be Dil's C.I.T. That was fun cause he got to torture Dil, though he very rarely did.

Oh well, the summer was over, and he missed it. But if there was one upside it was getting to see Lil...oh, and the rest of that gang too. "Maybe this year I will finally tell her how I feel" were his final thoughts as the bus pulled into the school parking lot.

Earlier That Day...

BRRRRING BRRRRING! Lil awoke to the sound of her ever-annoying alarm. Though as much as she hated it, it was one of the few reminders that she had left of her childhood, she had had the same alarm clock since she was two. And she would cling to those memories for as long as she could. As she thought of school, Tommy sprang into her thoughts. He was unbelievably handsome and Lil had fallen in love with him. It seemed odd to her that she would develop these feelings for someone she had known since she was a baby.

But she pushed those thoughts out of her mind and began to focus her thoughts on the more important matters for the moment. Getting ready for school. The first task, get dressed. What was she going to wear? She not only wanted to make a good first impression for the first day, but also wanted to make a good first impression on Tommy, maybe that would get him to notice her. He had never given her any indication of how he felt, so this was a way of getting him to notice her.

She put on her best clothes and went downstairs. Of course, her brother wasn't up yet, what a lazy bum. Oh well, it wasn't her fault if he missed the bus. So after she had already finished eating breakfast, Phil came rushing down cause he was late, again. What else is new? Though some how, Phil managed to be ready in time to go and catch the bus. There they saw all theirs friends and Tommy, rushing out the door, who looked as handsome as ever. When they got on the bus she noticed him staring, she knew she had made the impression that she had wanted to make.


	2. Time to tell all

**A/N: Short I know. Also, even if you have read a few chapters, you should read them again because I am always editing, so things change.**

Chapter Two

They arrived at school without any delay. Grandpa had eaten extra oatmeal and was in a hurry. In school they got their new schedules. Tommy and Lil had an unusual number of classes together. Secretly, though neither of them knew it, they were both thrilled. They continued on with their days, out of a total of seven classes, they shared five. But in only one did they spend time together, history.

This was a great chance for them to get to spend time together and maybe finally be able to tell each other how they felt. Though weeks, then months went past and still they did not tell each other about their feelings but they still talked and interacted like friends. But one day, an opportunity presented itself for them to spend a lot of time together.

There was a huge project in history, fifty percent of their semester grade, and they had been paired together. This meant spending a lot of time with each other. Tommy thought to himself "This is the perfect opportunity to tell Lil how I feel and possibly to start a relationship." Little did Tommy know that Lil was thinking the exact same thing. "So, Tommy, when should we get together to begin work on our project?" Lil asked.

"Ummm, I think tonight would be good" he replied.

"Excellent meet me at my house at, we'll say, five." She directed.

"Five it is" he agreed. Thrilled, the rest of the day went by super fast and before he knew it he was home. Tommy was very excited and his brother could see it. "What are you so excited about T?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Why would you ask something like that?" Tommy replied nervously.

"Cause you are worried about what you are wearing T. You have never done that before so I figured that there was something special tonight" was Dil's insightful reply.

"Ya figured me out D." answered Tommy. "I suspect that you have known how I fell about Lil for quite some time now right?"

"Cha T. Besides, it's my job to know these things. I am your brother after all." Dil admitted. He had never told Tommy that he knew, but that didn't matter. Dil always knew more than he let on. For example because they lived right next door and Lil's bedroom window was directly across from Tommy's. Dil had, on more than one occasion caught him trying to sneak a look at Lil while she was nude.

And Lil, being the smart woman that she was, knew that Tommy was doing this, so very rarely did Tommy ever succeed, though he had once or twice.

"Anyway, I am going over to her house tonight to work with her on a project and, well, I am gonna try to tell her how I feel" said Tommy. Tommy though, had the suspicion that Dil had more than once caught him staring at Lil through his bedroom window hoping to maybe sneak a look. Though he had been mostly unsuccessful, he had managed to see her nude on more than one occasion. And those Images of her nude would stay with him forever. Though a picture would be even better. He made a mental note to take a picture next time.

"That's good for you," said Dil. "It's about time one of you did" He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that D?" Tommy asked

"Nothing" replied Dill hurriedly.

"Anyway, I've got to go now, wish me luck D" said Tommy, anxiously.

"Good luck big bro."

"Thanks."


	3. Feelings Finallly Revealed

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed! Keep reviewing.**

Chapter Three

Tommy arrived at the Deville house a minute later. He was feeling very anxious but nevertheless there was no turning back now. He rang the doorbell and there she was, just as beautiful as ever. He could tell that she had put just as much, maybe even more, effort than he had into getting ready for the night. They walked into the house and Lil offered him a drink and he accepted.

They did not get started on the project right away, but instead talked for a little while. "Hey, where's Phil?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, he's over at Kimi's" she replied nonchalantly.

"Why is he there, and especially to see Kimi?" he inquired.

"Well, he didn't want me to tell anyone but I guess its ok. They've started going out. I guess they have liked each other for a long time and Kimi finally made a move." She replied.

"Wow, I never saw that one coming. Who ever thought they would end up together? I most certainly didn't" Tommy said, a little bit shocked, but not completely.

"I had a suspicion for a long time. That twin thing ya know. But I never thought that she would actually do something about it." She said

"I don't think anyone did. So when are they gonna be ready to tell everyone else?" he asked.

"Well I hope soon cause it won't be easy to keep it a secret much longer."

"Ya got that right. I never really thought that we would get together. I mean it's amazing that we haven't grown apart after all these years."

"Yeah it is." In her head, Lil's mind turned to mush. "Does that mean that he doesn't like me?" She thought. "I hope not, it could be a clue, but he may not know that I love him. I have to tell him tonight."

There was silence for quite sometime. A very awkward silence. Finally, Tommy broke it. "Ya know Lil there is something that I have to tell you."

"What Tommy?" replied Lil. Was this what she was hoping for?

"Ya know how you said that Phil had been feeling that way about Kimi for a long time?" he asked

"Yeah I am his twin after all."

"Well that is how I feel about you. I have felt that way for a long time."

"Really??? I feel the same way; I just never had the courage to say anything. I was going to tell you tonight, but I guess that I got scared."

"I was terrified too. I guess I was afraid that you were gonna reject me or something. I guess I was wrong."

"O you were wrong Tom, you were wrong." And with that she leaned over and kissed him deeply and passionately. Surprised at first but almost immediately he returned her kiss. It was a good thing that no one else was home, though Tommy suspected that Phil might have planned it that way, but knowing how protective Phil was of his sister, he doubted it. He might have known for some time about how Tommy felt and had probably used this as an opportunity to let Tommy tell Lil, but, again his protectiveness also made it very unlikely.

Lil's parents had gone out. So that left them home alone. Their passionate kiss lasted for a few minutes. Their kiss was interrupted only when they heard the slam or a car door.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Lil. "You are not supposed to be here cause my parents didn't know that you were coming. But it doesn't matter. We have to act like we were working on the project to cover." Quickly they threw some history papers on the table and began to act like they had been working on their project, conversing about ideas. Lil's parents, Howard and Betty walked into the house after enjoying a nice evening out "Tommy!" said Betty "What are you doing here? And Lil where is Phil?"

"Oh, hi Mom. Tommy's here working on a project with me for history and Phil is over at Chukie's house." Lil replied, coolly.

"Oh well, ok then. Did Phil tell you what time he would be home?" asked Betty.

"No he didn't. He just said that he was going over to Chuck's house and didn't say when he would be back." Said Lil.

"Anyway." Said Tommy, "I have to go home now so, we'll work on the project later Lil ok?"

"Yeah Tom that's fine. See you at school tomorrow." Said Lil

"Bye Mrs. Deville" said Tommy. And with that he was out the door and headed home. Tommy was very pleased with how the evening went. He had accomplished what he had set out to do with great success. "Tomorrow" he thought "We will make it official and tell everyone about us. And I will ask Lil if she wants to start going out." His also realized that she had said that Phil was visiting Chuck, not Kimi. Tommy then arrived home. He said a quick good night to his family and was off to bed.

**A/N: Expect new chapters every 2-7 days (big window I know). I usually post chapters as soon as I finish editing them. **


	4. Coming Clean, Part 1

A/N: Here is Ch. 4, on Sept. 1 like I promised. Another short chapter I know, but they will eventually get longer I promise I call this coming clean part 1 for reason that will be revealed in later chapters, the next one to be exact.

Chapter Four

Tommy awoke that morning at his usual time, 5 A.M., threw on some clothes and then went downstairs for breakfast. A few minutes after, Dil came down. "Hey T. So, how'd it go last night?" Dil asked his older brother.

"It went great D. I did it. I told her how I felt and it turns out that she felt the same way. Isn't that great?" Tommy replied.

"No really, what do ya know." Now remember, Dil had known how both Tommy and Lil had felt about each other for quite some time. All of his friends confided in him, so he had lots of information. Though no one ever suspected this, and no one had ever bothered to ask.

"So what does that mean from now on T?" Dil asked Tommy.

"Well I guess it means that I am gonna ask her today if she wants to start going out, officially, and then tell everyone about us. It would also be a good time for Kimi and Phil to come clean about them as well." Said Tommy

"Kimi and Phil. Ya don't say, who would have thought it? Not me." Of course Dil knew about this as well. Seeing as how everyone told him everything about their lives, he was, after all, the youngest and supposedly the most innocent.

"I never would have thought it either D. Oh well it's off to the bus stop for me. See ya later and have fun at school today." Said Tommy as he rushed out the door.

"Yeah you too T." said Dil.

At the bus stop he met his friends and Lil. Tommy thought that this early in the morning was not a good time to tell everyone about him and Lil. He whispered to Lil that he wanted to talk to her in private at lunchtime. He asked her to meet him in the courtyard, she agreed.

During lunch they met in the courtyard to talk. "Hey Lil, I know this may be kind of sudden but, how would you like to ya know, start going out?" Tommy asked.

"Why I would love that Tommy and no, it's not to soon at all. But you have to agree to one thing." Said Lil.

"What's that?"

"That we are actually going to work on this history project."

"I think that I can promise you that. One question though. When are we going to tell everyone about us? Ya know, our parents and especially Phil. He might overreact.

"I will handle Phil. As for everyone else, how about tomorrow at lunch. In the meantime how about on Saturday we go to the movies together?"

"Works for me."

After lunch everyone continued on with their day. Tommy and Lil gave no one any hints about their relationship; they would wait until tomorrow like they had planned.

Ch. 5 should be up within 2-7 days as per my schedule.


	5. Coming Clean, Part 2

**A/N: Appreciate the reviews, keep em coming (and I appreciate your honesty). Short again, but bear with me, they will get long soon. **

Chapter Five

"Hey Mom, Dad could I talk to you guys alone in the Kitchen for a minute?"

"Sure Tommy" his parents replied. "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Lil and I have decided to... uhh... start dating," said Tommy, anxiously waiting to see how his parents would react.

"Well Tommy that is wonderful. We are so happy for you." Said his Mom.

"And just to let you know, we have our first date on Saturday at the movies. So I was wondering if you guys could loan me some money so I could pay for stuff." Asked Tommy. His parents rarely ever gave him money except for his allowance, which was very little.

"Sure champ. That is no problem at all." Said his Dad.

The next day, Thursday, was the day that they had planned to tell the rest of the gang about them. So Lil and Tommy continued through their day as they normally would. But at lunch the time came for them to tell their friends the truth. "Hey guys" Tommy said. "I've got something to tell you. Now Phil you have to promise me that you won't overreact or anything."

"Why would I overreact Tommy?" Phil asked.

"Cause I am dating your sister" Tommy replied.

"What the fuck?? You're dating my sister? You little bitch. I am gonna beat the living shit out of you!!!!"

"PHIL! That's enough!" Lil yelled at her brother. Phil had known how Lil had felt, but he didn't know that Tommy had felt the same way. And he never thought that Lil would act on her feelings.

"Damn it. I never should have left you two alone at home two days ago. I never thought something like this would happen. Tommy you are not my friend anymore!"

"Phil, come on. You can't possibly mean that. Can't you just be happy for us?" Tommy asked

"Yeah" the others chimed. "Why can't you just be happy for your sister and Tommy?"

"Well, I just wish Tommy had asked me first if it was ok, that's all." Phil delivered as his pathetic excuse.

"Tommy does not need you approval Phillip!" Lil chastised Phil. "I thought that you would be happy that I am dating someone like Tommy. Seeing as he is your best friend and all. And a good guy."

"Well, I am just gonna need some time to... come to terms with this whole thing. Just give me a few days, I will get used to it." And with that Phil walked away, to his next class.

**A/N: School starts tomorrow so won't be able to write as much, cause of all the crap they make you write for the first few days (autobiographies, how am I supposed to write a fricking autobiography about Math?). Football starts too (Go Pats!!)** **Anyway, review like always please.**


	6. Acceptance, Part 1

**A/N: Here's he next chapter. Just letting you know in advance that this chapter and the next chapter are going to be short, but chapter 8 is gonna be long (I promised they would get longer!) **

Chapter Six

After school as Phil and Lil walked home together they said nothing to each other. Phil appeared to be deep in thought. He was wrestling with his emotions. He really wanted to be happy for Lil and Tommy, but was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that Lil had begun dating, and that scared him cause it meant that he couldn't protect her anymore. She was growing up.

Later that day, after dinner, Phil went to talk to Lil. He knocked on the door to Lil's room. "Come in" she said. He opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Lil. I was wondering if we could talk?" he asked.

"Sure, what would you like to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you and Tommy."

"Ok. What do you have to say?"

"I want to tell you that I am ok with it. I just reacted that way cause it meant that you were growing up and that I couldn't protect you anymore."

"Well, I am glad that you have accepted it. And thanks for thinking that you have to look out for me, but I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl now."

"Yeah I know. I will tell Tommy tomorrow that it's ok. Night."

"Night."

"Hey T?" asked Dil

"Yeah" Tommy replied.

"What was Phil upset about, walking home from school today?"

"How'd you know he was upset?"

"I get home before you and I am very perceptive."

"I'll give you that. Well, I told him that I was dating Lil and he went completely nuts on me. I didn't think that he would react that way but hey, you know Phil. He is always trying to protect his sister."

"So you made it official yesterday??"

"Yeah."

"You're lucky cause Lil is really hot."

"Ummm, thanks I guess. You don't have the hots for her do you, cause that's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"NO! I have my own girlfriend thank you. And I wouldn't steal my brother's. Anyway... what are you gonna do about Phil?"

"Wait a minute. When did you get a girlfriend?"

"About a week ago. But never mind that now. What are you going to do about Phil?"

"Well, I guess that I am gonna try to talk to him tomorrow. Though I hope that he has come to terms with it. Well, I am off to bed D. How bout you?"

"Nah. I am gonna stay up a little but more. Night T."

"Night D."

**A/N: Read and review like always, anything is appreciated. **


	7. Acceptance, Part 2

**A/N: All right this is the last short chapter of the story!! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this last short entry of the story.**

Chapter Seven

The next day, Phil got up, quickly got ready and went to the bus stop. He was hoping to meet Tommy early and talk with him. Phil got his wish. Tommy did arrive early cause he was thinking the same thing. "Hey Phil, do you want to talk?" said Tommy.

"Yeah. Tommy I want to tell you something" said Phil

"What?"

"I want to tell you that I am ok with you going out with Lil. You two would be good for each other."

"Thanks Phil."

"No problem. But if you hurt her Tommy, I swear to God that I will kill you."

"Don't worry Phil. I wouldn't hurt her. She is, after all, my girlfriend."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

As their conversation was ending the others began to arrive. Within a minute the bus arrived, being driven by grandpa. He was right on time, as usual. They moved to the middle but Tommy and Lil sat together in the back away from the others so they could talk. "So, how did it go with Phil this morning?" she asked.

"It went well. He told me that he accepts us going out and that he thinks that we would be good for each other" he replied.

"Well then. Are we still on for Saturday?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I have been looking forward to this for a long time."

"Well good. So have I." She then leaned over and then kissed him. It still shocked him a little, but he returned her kiss. They felt the eyes of their friends on them and they broke apart. "Damn it you two. Can't you make out some place where we can't see you?!" asked Chuckie. "They're probably gonna be doing that all the time now."

**A/N: I hope that you enjoy this last short chapter. My goal for the next chapter is nine to ten times longer than this one, so I hope you're anxious with anticipation.**


	8. First Date

**A/N: All right here it is, the long chapter that I have been promising for a while now. I think that you'll find it suitable. Thanks for the reviews everyone, keep 'em coming. And to Supernatural523: you'll find out soon enough who Chuckie's dating, though I won't say when.**

Chapter Eight

Tommy awoke earlier than usual, at one instead of two, on Saturday so that he could get ready for his date with Lil. He picked out his favorite outfit. Jeans, a long sleeve T-Shirt with orange sleeves and sneakers; he placed them on his bed. He then showered and fixed his hair. He decided to spike it a little. He dressed and walked downstairs.

He met his Dad at the bottom and told him that it was time to leave. Tommy did not have his license or permit yet, for at least another year and a half, so his parents would have to drive. They reached the Deville house and Tommy rang the bell. Lil answered the door. "Mom, Tommy's here so I am gonna leave now." Lil yelled to her parents.

"Be back by ten!" her mother yelled as she ran out the door.

They got in the car and his Dad drove off to the mall and dropped them off. Since everything was nearby in the suburbs they were there in a few minutes. "All right dad. I will call you when we are ready to be picked up." Tommy told his Dad."

"No problem champ. And... ummm... here's a hundred bucks, I think that should cover everything." Said his Dad as he handed over the money.

"That's more then enough. Bye" and with that he drove off. Tommy turned to Lil. "So what do you want to do first?" he asked.

"Well I thought that we would walk around a bit. Its only 2:00 and the movie doesn't start until 5:00." Said Lil.

"All right that's ok with me." He took her hand and they began to kill time by walking around the mall window-shopping. They stopped in at a few stores but they didn't buy anything. No ever really does (at least I don't). "I think that we should head over to the theatre now. We do want to get good seats." Said Tommy.

"Yeah and after we can go and get dinner." Said Lil. They walked over to the movie theater. They had arrived about half an hour early so there weren't very many people in the theatre. This gave them time to get popcorn and tickets. The great thing about dating someone you've known for all of your life is that you know what the other person is thinking and whether you can put your arm around them or not. Through out the movie, Lil had her head resting on his shoulder and he had his arm around her. After the movie they both went to the food court for dinner, pizza with pepperoni on top. A personal favorite for both of them. They still had time to kill so they decided to walk around some more. While walking around Tommy asked her, "Anything that you saw that you like. I have about 69 dollars left. So anything within that price range."

"Oh Tommy, you are so funny. I am not gonna make you spend your last few dollars on Me." she said jokingly.

"But I want to."

"And I don't want you too. So stop asking."

"Alright then have it your way. I won't. Anyway, you know the school dance coming up in a few weeks?"

"Yeah"

"Well, you want to go even though it's a formal dance."

"So what if it's a formal dance?"

"Well, I don't really like to wear suits."

"In that case we're going. I want see if you clean up well"

"Hey. That's not fair. Are you saying that you only want to go cause you want me to suffer through the night having to wear a suit?"

"That's part of it. But I also wanna go cause I want to spend time with you."

"Well, if that is all that I am gonna get out of it, then that will be enough. Its time to go so let me call home." He called his Dad and he came and picked them up. They walked up to her house. "Well, I had a great time tonight Tommy. I hope that we can do it again sometime. Anyway see you on Monday." Said Lil

"Yeah I did too. We can, maybe next weekend?" he asked.

"It's a date."

"That it is" and he leaned over and kissed her. Their kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was an eternal paradise to them. They broke apart and with a final good bye, Tommy left. "So how did the night go with you guys?" asked his Dad.

"It went really well. I even have some money left over. But that's is only cause she wouldn't let me spend it." he replied jokingly.

"Good. She is perfect for you then cause she will keep you in check and won't let you spend all your money."

"Dad, come on. I am not like that."

"Think what you want." They arrived home and Tommy immediately went to bed. He was tired from the night and besides, it was ten thirty. He had a wonderful nights sleep with Lil in his dreams.

"How did the night go with you two Lil?" asked her mom.

"It was great." She said dreamily.

"I imagine that it was after seeing that kiss a few seconds ago."

"MOM! Were you spying on me?"

"Is that so wrong? You make it sound as if I was doing something criminal. I only wanted to protect you."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that you have to spy on me. Instead you could ask me questions. I am not going to lie to you."

"Ok ok. Jeez. I won't do it again alright?"

"Thank you. I am going to bed now. Good night."

"Good night honey."

The Next day:

Tommy had decided to sleep in. He was extremely tired. But his brother woke early than he had wanted to get up. "T, how'd it go last night?" Dil asked.

"Damn it Dil it's too early for me to get up" Tommy groggily replied.

"Dude it's eleven. It's more than time for you to get up."

"Alright. I'll get up. Jeez, no need to be mean about it."

"What??"

"I was just kidding man. No need to freak out on me."

"Oh, k then. So how did it go last night anyway?"

"It went really well. I think that we really hit it off. It was fun. That is one of the most important things ya know."

"What is?"

"That you can have fun together. If you don't have that then your relationship is doomed."

"Oh, I will keep that in mind for the future. It'll come in handy. That is one of the few pieces of real advice that you have ever given me."

"What?? I have given you tons of "real" advice." And with that Tommy started to beat him with his pillow. "I was just kidding T. You have given me advice, though I may not have used it all," said Dil.

"Well that makes me feel really good about myself as a brother."

"Didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"It's ok. Now will you get out of my room? I want to get some more sleep!"

"Whatever T." Dil then walked out of the room. He didn't really want to sleep; he just wanted to think about Lil some more. He couldn't get over her beauty, and not only that, she was smart, funny and great to be around. After another half an hour of thinking about her, he decided that it was time to get up. He pulled himself out of bed and threw on some clothes. Seeing as how it was almost lunchtime, he decided to wait until twelve to eat. At lunchtime he ate and pretty much spent the rest of the day vegetating on the couch.

Then he remembered that he and Lil had to actually work on their project. "Oh crap," he thought to himself. "I should probably call her and set up some time to get some work done. It is due on Friday after all." He pulled out his cell phone and called her. The phone was answered. "Hey Phil, I need to talk to Lil" he said.

"And why is that Thomas?" Phil asked, jokingly using his real name.

"Cause we have to actually finish that history project."

"I guess that is a legit reason. I'll go get her." Phil yelled for her and then the phone was quiet for a while. Then she came on. "Tommy?" she asked.

"I'm here." He said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that we have to actually work on that project."

"I forgot. Why don't you come over now and we will work on it. But remember, you promised that we would actually get some work done."

"I know. I'll head right over. Bye" And he hung up. "Dad I am going over Phil's house to work on a project for school." And he ran out the door.

He arrived within thirty seconds and rang the doorbell. Phil answered the door. "Lil's in the Kitchen. But remember Tommy, I don't want to see any funny business." Phil said.

"Chill man. I wouldn't do something like that. Especially with you home and your parents as well." Tommy said sarcastically.

"Dude relax. I was just kidding. I won't keep my eye on you the entire time. But remember I could pop in at anytime."

"Are you kidding?"

"About popping in?"

"Yeah."

"No I was serious about popping in at various times."

"Oh. That's ok then. We are going to be working hard to get this project finished. It is a major part of our grade."

"Whatever Tom. I trust you so don't worry, too much." And with that he stepped away from the door and allowed him to enter. Tommy walked into the kitchen and saw Lil getting ready to work on the project. "Hey." He said.

"Oh there you are. I was wondering what took you so long to get here." She said while still getting things together.

"I was here a few minutes ago but Phil was given me the third degree at the door."

"Ugh. Was he? I'll take care of that."

"No really, its fine. I understand where he is coming from."

"But he should trust you. You guys are best friends after all. I mean you've known each other since we were babies."

"And he does. But you are his sister and he wants to look out for you even though its me you're going out with. Anyway, what are we going to do for our project?"

"I was thinking that we would do the old standby."

"And that would be?"

"A poster of course."

"Oh. Ok then that's what we will do. Let's get to it." They began the long and tedious process of deciding what kind of information to include, then doing research, writing and pasting it onto the poster. They had to move into her room to use the computer. "It's a good thing there is no presentation involved. I really don't feel like having to write a speech." Tommy commented.

"You're right. Not only do I not want to write it. I also do not want to present it." She said.

"I completely agree with you." A few minutes later they were finished. "It feels good to get that off of my shoulders." Tommy said with relief.

"You are right. Wow it's six. Hey you want to stay for dinner?"

"Let me call home." He pulled out his phone and dialed home. His Mom answered. "Hey Mom its me." He said.

"Hello Tommy. What's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask if I could eat dinner at Lil's."

"Oh. That's fine. You go right ahead."

"Thanks Mom. Bye."

"Bye."

"Hey Lil. Its ok, I can stay for dinner." He announced.

"That's great. I'll go tell Mom." She then swept out of the room to tell her Mom that he was staying for dinner. "I had better be careful tonight," he thought. "I had better sit next to Phil, just to play it safe." And with that in mind he made his way downstairs. Everyone was about to sit down and he slid into the seat next to Phil. "Hey Phil. I thought that you were gonna check in on us. Especially with us alone in her room." He said.

"You guys were alone in her room?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing happened that I wouldn't like, right?"

"Nothing happened, all we did was work."

"Good. Anyway, I just wanted to mess with your head. I guess it worked." He laughed.

"It did you little prick."

"Hey, I did what I thought was necessary. And it had the effect that I wanted."

"I guess. But then again if you threaten that again, I might not believe you."

"Oh you'll believe me. You are not gonna take the risk of not believing me cause you know what'll happen."

"And what, pray tell, will happen."

"I'll beat you to death."

"Oh, I see how it is."

"Enough of this. I see that you made a wise choice in choosing a seat."

"That I did my friend, that I did." Then everyone else began to sit down and Lil chose the seat next to him. Risky, but it was worth it. Dinner was Mr. Deville's famous spaghetti and meatballs. In this house, he did all the cooking, as well as the laundry. "Don't they look cute together Howie?" Betty asked her husband.

"That they do honey." He replied.

"What do you think Phil?" She asked.

"Oh I think that they look splendid." He said dryly. After dinner was over Tommy said that he was heading home. Lil walked out with him. "We accomplished a lot today. We got that project and I got to eat a really good meal." He said contentedly.

"Is that all you think about Tommy, food?" She asked.

"No. I think about you when I am not thinking about food."

"Oh that makes me feel real great."

"Hey come on. No need for that. I was only kidding."

"I know. You are never serious about anything."

"Yes I am. I am serious about you, and food."

"Awww, aren't you the hopeless romantic." They then fell into one final kiss before he headed home.

When he arrived home he was bombarded with questions from his brother. "Hey T, where were you all day?" Asked Dil.

"I was at Lil's house." He replied.

"What, did you spend the entire afternoon making out?"

"No man. We spent time working on that stupid project for school. Otherwise we would have."

"Dude, more information than I wanted."

"Well you asked D."

"Yeah but I didn't ask for that."

"Whatever dude. And what did you do today eh?"

"I spent the day with Amanda."

"And who is that?"

"That is my girlfriend."

"So I suppose that I could ask you the same question about making out all day."

"Damn it Tom, I didn't. We spent the day doing random crap."

"Whatever man. Go to bed, we have to go to school tomorrow. Hey D, why do you get up so early in the morning anyway?"

"Cause I want to spend time with you, and I get to watch TV without anyone else complaining."

"I guess that would do it. Anyway, I'm off to bed now. See ya in the morning."

"See you in the morning." Dil then walked off to his room to go to bed.

**A/N: I trust that was long enough for most people. I'm planning the chapter to be a little longer. I hope you enjoyed. And review please. **


	9. Problems Arise

**A/N: Al right, this chapter is a little bit longer. The name stinks cause I couldn't think of anything so...yeah. And to XxXCocoPuffXxX: that's what I wanted to write, but I don't think that would be in keeping with the current rating so...I didn't or I would have to change it, and I don't want to. (Just Kidding, I do that a lot, so don't take everything I say at face value, unless I happen to mention to do so.)**

Chapter Nine

It was the last Friday in May and their project was due. The previous night he had talked to Lil and she was going to bring in the poster. That was good cause he really didn't feel like having to carry that thing. He planned his arrival time at the bus stop so that he would be too late to offer his assistance. His plan worked. He was notorious for being late to the bus stop so no one suspected anything. On the bus, the poster was so large that he couldn't sit next to Lil so he sat next to Phil. "So, Phil, when are you gonna come clean about you and Kimi?" Tommy asked.

"What are you talking about Tom? Why are you making stuff up like that?" He asked, trying to cover his anxiety.

"I know about you and Kimi. So when are you going to come clean?"

"Listen" he said lowering his voice. "You keep quiet about this."

"So when are you gonna come clean? I came clean a long time ago."

"All in due time."

"And when will that be?"

"When ever Kimi and I are good and ready. You promise that you will keep this to yourself?"

"K, but I told Dil, so Chuckie is the only one who doesn't know."

"What??"

"Yeah, that is why it isn't worth it to keep it a secret anymore."

"Oh well, we are still not ready to tell Chuckie yet."

"Have it your way then." Just then the bus pulled into the school. He helped Lil carry the poster into the history room and left it there. That allowed them to go through the day without having to cart their poster with them. History was the last class of the day. The day was rather boring but at lunch things got interesting. "Hey guys, how about we all get together tomorrow and go to the mall?" asked Phil.

"Sure, Lil and I were planning on going together but we can all go." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, we'll all go." Said Lil.

"Yeah," said Chuckie and Kimi.

After they all agreed to meet at Tommy's house at 4 to go to the mall. Tommy also agreed to ask Dil if he wanted to come with his girlfriend.

When Tommy arrived home later that day he asked Dil "Hey D, you and Amanda want to come with us to the mall tomorrow?"

"I would love to go, but I would have to call her and ask her."

"Then call and ask damn it."

"Ok, I will go call now."

"You better." A few minutes later Dil came back and told him that it was ok and she would meet us here as well.

Tommy woke up the next day and saw that Lil was running late again. She was in a rush and was running around her room, nude looking for come clothes to wear; she had just come out of the shower. Tommy fumbled around in his night table for the camera, but she caught him. She threw on a towel and yelled out the window. He couldn't hear what she said, so she opened his window and yelled "What?"

"Perv!" she yelled.

"I'm a guy, what do you expect. You run around your room nude, I'm gonna look."

"If you wanted to see me naked Tom, all you had to do was ask."

"Didn't know that I could."

"Well, now you know. And you had better not be trying to take pictures of me!"

"I would never do a thing like that!"

"Anyway, see you in a few minutes." And for a few brief moments she let her towel fall before she closed the blinds. "Wow" he thought. "She just flashed me." He quickly for dressed and ran downstairs knowing that soon people would be arriving and that he had not eaten yet. Tommy was always hungry.

They still had about ten minutes before everyone would be here and Tommy could tell the Dil was anxious. "What are you so worried about D?" He asked.

"I just hope that today goes ok." He replied.

"Dude just chill out, be yourself and everything will be ok."

"Ya think so?"

"I know so. Now shut up and finish getting ready damn it. Preparation is everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The other part is to just act normal, like you would anywhere else. If people don't like you for who you are then it's their problem not yours, now get out of my sight. I don't want to see you until you are ready to go!"

"What about you, are you ready?"

"As ready as I can get. Now get out!"

"Ok ok." Those were Dil's final words before Tommy shoved him into the bathroom. After, he went into the kitchen and quickly scarfed down three muffins. Dil then walked out of the bathroom and Tommy ran in to brush his teeth. As he finished, the first of his friends began to arrive. It was Kimi and Chuckie first. "Hey guys he said as they walked in.

"Hey Tom." Said Chuckie.

"Hey" said Kimi.

"Kimi, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure." They walked into the Kitchen. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing I just want to know when you and Phil are gonna stop this foolishness and tell everyone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that bullshit. I know exactly what is going on and so does everyone else. We just want you to confirm it."

"When did you find out?"

"I had suspected it but Lil confirmed it for me when I asked her."

"I want to tell you guys but its Phil who keeps saying that we should keep it quiet."

"Well, it has gone on long enough. Spill it or I will. I am done keeping your secret. Besides Chuckie deserves to know about this." And then he just walked out to talk with everyone else. Just then Phil and Lil arrived. "Hey" he said. And he kissed her. "Tommy, keep your hands and lips off my sister when I am around!" Ordered Phil.

"Sorry dude, I just can't help myself." He said, with tongue in check.

"Tom, more than you needed to say. Just don't do it again." And with that he stalked off. "Tommy, don't aggravate him." She jokingly chastised him.

"What, what's the point if you can't have a little fun?" He asked.

"You are very mischievous."

"I know." They than walked into the TV/family room hand in hand, which drew dirty looks from Phil. A few minutes later the doorbell rand and Dil went to answer it. "Hey Amanda." He greeted her at the door.

"Hey Dil." She replied.

"Everyone else is in the TV/family room. Now that you are here we can leave."

"Excellent." They walked into the TV/family room together and Dil announced that it was time to leave. "Dil, aren't you gonna introduce us all?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yeah. Amanda that's my older brother Tommy. Next to him is his girlfriend Lil, next to her is her twin. Phil. Next to him are Kimi and her brother Chuckie. Guys, this is Amanda." He said.

"Hey" they all said at once. After the introductions they all got up and piled into Chuckie's parents van. Everyone just grabbed a seat since the mall was only about five minutes away. When they arrived at the mall everyone piled out again. Chuckie said good-bye to his parents and they all walked into the mall. In the mall, Phil and Kimi agreed that it was time to come clean about their relationship. "Hey guys" Kimi said in general, to the whole group. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Chuckie asked.

"Phil and I are going out. We have been for sometime now."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Chuckie asked.

"We were afraid to tell anyone."

"You didn't need to be afraid. I think that it's a good thing that you two are together. Just that everyone else here has someone, and I don't."

"Don't worry Chuckie you'll fine someone someday."

"I can only hope."

"With that attitude you most certainly won't. It's all up to you. No one else is gonna find someone for you."

"Guys, can we stop talking about me and my love life?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." They wandered around for a few more minutes and then Chuckie asked "What are actually gonna do. I'm starting to feel kinda weird cause everyone else, well, you know. I mean, even Dil!!!! I am kinda feeling like the odd man out."

"What is 'even Dil' supposed to mean?" asked Dil indignantly.

"Nothing, its just that I feel kinda left out is all."

"Then don't take it out on me. If you wanna go home Chuck, no one is stopping you."

"If that's how you feel, then maybe I will."

"Guys, stop this nonsense. Chuck, you don't have a car, license, permit, or a cell phone to call home with, or any money to use a pay phone and no one is giving you their phone. You are stuck with us so just come to terms with it and deal." Said Tommy as he took control of the situation. "And Dil, he didn't mean anything, he was just using you as an example how you are younger and stuff. So lets take this whole 'odd man out' thing and shove it. Enough! Now everyone is gonna get along or there is gonna be hell to pay."

Since Tommy was kinda of the leader in crisis situations, no questioned what he said. "Now, the next order of business is to decide what to do with our time. We can just roam around, go to a movie or eat now or later. Its all up to you guys." Tommy said as he offered them a list of options.

"I thing that we should eat." said Lil.

"Yeah I think so too," said Tommy, he was always hungry.

"We will eat," said Chuckie.

"Agreed then. Now our next task is to decide where to eat. Everyone will eat where they want to eat. I will find us a place to sit. Lil, I think that you know what I want." Said Tommy.

"Of course I do Tom, Pizza." She said matter of factly.

"Ahhh, you know me so well. You are the perfect woman for me."

"And you the man for me."

"Enough of this mushy shit!!" Yelled Phil. "Can we please just get some damn food God. Why does everything have to be like that with you two?"

"Cause we are in love Phillip." She said, trying to contain her anger. To control herself she walked off to get her and Tommy's food, and Tommy followed suit, looking for tables so they all could sit together. "Come on Phil, let's get something to eat before you piss anyone else off." Said Kimi dragging Phil off to one of the food places. "Lets go guys." Said Chuckie.

"You are lucky to have so many friends." Said Amanda. "But is it always like this? You know, you guys arguing and stuff?"

"Nah." Dil replied. "Normally we all get along fine. But, I don't know today's different somehow. I guess its cause Chuckie feels left out cause he's the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend."

"I guess. Anyway, I guess that it would be really cool be friends with you guys."

"Really? I guess you never realize what a good thing that you have until it's gone. I like all my friends and it would be cool to have you as a part of our circle too."

"Come on lets get something to eat."

"Yeah, I'm starving. I could eat a whole pizza by myself, come lets get one and we can share, I promise that I will leave some for you."

"Why thank you. How many slices?"

"One or two."

"Thanks."

"What, I said that I was hungry."

"Ugh. Come lets go get some pizza."

"Yeah!"

After all was said and done, they all ended up having pizza. Its one of those universal foods that everyone likes. Tommy felt strange they had never argued like that as a group before. Sure they all had their moments with each other, but usually it was between two people, not everyone. Phil is mad at me. Lil is mad at Phil, Chuck and Dil are mad at each other. Chuck is kinda mad at Kimi and Phil. What a tangled mess. He had to do something, though what could he do? He could try and talk to Chuckie and make sure that he accepted the fact that he was the only one who wasn't in a relationship. But that wasn't anyone else's fault. It was his own. It was all just a huge tangled mess. But, this is a matter for another day. For now I should just focus on having a good time.

Whenever they ate pizza, they always had a competition to see who could eat the most pizza. Dil won, he had eaten an entire pizza by himself, just like he said he would. He was the reigning champion for the past three months, he had dethroned Phil. After every one had eaten their fill of pizza, they agreed to go and see a movie. Watching the movie, LOTR: ROTK, had taken them til 10. It was time to go home. Tommy called up Chuckie's parents on his cell phone and 15 minutes they were all home. He walked Lil to the door. "I had an ok time tonight" he commented.

"So did I, but I wash that we hadn't gotten into that big fight" She replied.

"Well Chuck has no one to blame but himself. Anyway, don't worry about it. All those problems will solve themselves, eventually."

"I hope so. Don't forget the formal next weekend."

"Don't worry." He kissed her good night and then walked away. "Shit" he thought to himself. "I completely forgot about that dance. I have to actually buy a suit now. What the hell was I thinking?" Tommy quickly made a mental note to tell his parents in the morning that they had to go to the store and buy him a suit for the dance on Saturday. But for the time being he was too tired to think about that. He dragged himself home and decided to have some ice cream. He noticed that Dil wasn't anywhere to be seen. After finishing his ice cream he walked upstairs and checked in Dil's room. He wasn't there either. "Oh well" he thought. "I'm sure D will be back in the morning. He probably just went to walk Amanda home." Tommy changed his clothes and threw himself into bed.

When he woke up the next morning he walked into Dil's room. He still wasn't there and his bed looked like it had never been slept in. Tommy then walked downstairs and found Dil sitting at the kitchen table, asleep. "Dude, where were you all night?" Tommy asked his brother.

"I wasn't anywhere. I walked Amanda home and then came here. I must not have made it up stairs." Dil answered.

"Ok then. Next time dude, why don't you just ask Mom or Dad to drive you."

"Next time I'll do that."

"Anyway, how was it last night? Did you have a good time?

"You mean in spite of Chuckie making cracks at me?"

"Yeah."

"Well then I did have a good time."

"Good. Anyway, we have to go to the mall and pick me up a suit. Got that big formal dance next Saturday."

"Oh yeah, good luck with that."

"Thanks I guess. Better go tell Mom and Dad." And with that he walked off to go and find his parents. They were watching TV in the TV/family room. "Hey Mom?" He asked.

"Yes Tommy?" she replied.

"Can you guys take me to the mall? I need to buy a suit for the big dance on Saturday."

"Sure Tommy. But we can't go today. We will have to go tomorrow after school."

"Thanks." He then joined them on the couch to watch TV. That was how they spent the rest of their Sunday. Tommy had already finished his homework and was all ready for school the next day. He went to bed early that night so he would not wake up late in the morning.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter so, after this they'll be about half this length. Anyway, review please!!!**


	10. Preparations Begin

**A/N: Ok here's the next chapter. Sorry It took me so long, but I've been working on my damn science project. Any way, It shouldn't be such a long time between updates from now on (I hope). Anyway, don't take me too seriously I joke around a lot so if I offend anyone, I don't mean to. (read last chapter's note and you'll know what I mean.) So I'll apologize in advance. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 10

It was the first week of June. That meant that it was time to start preparing for finals, which were next week. School was ending early this year so that they could move into a new building. But along with all the reviewing and studying that was going on in classes there were end of year events that everyone was excited about. The biggest for freshmen and sophomores was the dance that was happening on Saturday. The Freshmen and Sophomore classes normally had their own separate dances, but this year they had to share a dance because they had no raised enough money, barring charging $100 per person to have enough funds. Tommy was not looking forward to having to go shopping for his suit after school. He decided to invite Lil thinking that she would make it easier. In history class he asked her "Lil, you wanna come with me to the mall after school to help me pick out a suit?"

"Sure Tom I would love to go." She whispered trying not to get caught talking by the teacher.

"Alright, just walk home with me at the bus stop. We are going as soon as I get home from school."

"Alright."

When they arrived at Tommy's house after school, his parents and brother were waiting for him. "Hey guys. Lil is gonna come with us to help me pick out my suit." Tommy told his parents.

"That's fine. Maybe we can all go out for dinner afterwards." Suggested his Mom.

"That's fine with me" said Tommy.

"Yeah, I just have to call my parents and let them know. I told Phil to tell them that I was going with you but I have to tell them about dinner." She replied as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed home. The phone rang twice and her mom answered, "Deville residence."

"Hey Mom, its me Lil." She said.

"Hey Lil, what do ya need?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I am going out to eat with Tom and his family after we go to the mall."

"That's fine, you have a good time. Bye."

"Thanks Mom, bye." She turned to everyone else. "She said that it's fine."

"Good. We will leave now." Said Tommy's Dad. They exited and piled into the minivan. A few minutes later they arrived at the mall. The place was practically empty. It was too early for there to be a lot of people cause most were still at work and kids were just getting home from school. They had chosen the right time to go to the mall. They walked to the store, which was on the other side of the mall. His dad had mistakenly parked on the opposite side of the mall. They arrived in the suit section of the store and were immediately greeted by a worker who offered to help them find the right sizes and stuff like that.

The man took Tommy's measurements and them proceeded to offer various suits in the correct size. It turns out that Lil did not have a dress yet; she had been planning on getting it tomorrow. "Damn it" Tommy thought. "She tells me not to forget but she's forgotten herself, ugh. Oh well." After about an hour, it took so long cause Lil wanted to make sure that it matched the dress that she didn't have perfectly, they just decided to go with the classic suit. And he decided not to get into ties or shoes.

They purchased the suit and ran it out to the car. "So, where should we eat?" asked his Mom.

"I think that we should have Pizza!" yelled Dil.

"No, we are not having pizza. That's all you eat, nothing but pizza, well not tonight." Replied his Mom.

"The Food court then?" Dil asked.

"No Dil. I was thinking that we would go to a restaurant." Chastised his Mom.

"There is that steakhouse in the mall that we could go to. Why don't we go there?" Suggested Tommy.

"Yeah, I heard that that place has good food." Agreed Lil.

"Then its agreed we will go there." Said his Dad. They trudged back into the mall and when they arrived at the restaurant they were informed that they would have to wait half an hour before they could get a table and were asked if they wanted to wait. They would wait for a table. No one said anything for a while until Tommy's phone rang and he answered. "Yeah" he said.

"Hey Tom, its Phil." Replied Phil.

"What do you want Phil?" He asked, while walking outside.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how the night was going."

"It's going fine, but what does it matter to you?'

"It doesn't, I just felt like calling."

"Are you trying to check on me, or hoping to be breaking something up?'

"NO. Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Cause you're an asshole."

"Now Tom, lets not start calling each other names."

"Why not?"

"Cause there is no reason to. Anyway, I just called to say hi. See you tomorrow." And he hung up. "Just calling to say hi my ass." He decided to shut the phone off and headed back inside. As soon as he sat down they announced that their table was ready. When they were seated, with Dil next to the wall, Tommy in the middle and Lil on the end and his parents on the other side, Tommy immediately began to scan the menu. He is always hungry. He ordered a 20 Oz. prime rib with an extra order of fries and a root bear float. And for an appetizer he ordered two plates of mozzarella sticks. His Mom ordered a salad, his Dad a T-bone, Dil a 16 Oz. prime rib and Lil a salad as well. "Geez T. Did you order enough food?" asked his brother.

"I don't know D. Do you think I should get some more just to be safe?" asked Tommy sincerely.

"No T, I was just kidding."

"Don't do that to me man. You know that I can put it away with the best of them, even you."

"Don't worry we know. Isn't that right Lil?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you are his girlfriend, I'm sure that you've noticed how much he eats."

"He eats, what's the other option, starve?"

"True. Anyway, you guys ready for the dance on Saturday?"

"As ready as we can get." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, all that is left is to actually go and enjoy ourselves." Said Lil.

"I hope that you do." Just then the waitress returned with their drinks and appetizers. "You gonna share that with the rest of us?" Asked his Dad.

"I will think about it." He had to mumble because his mouth was already stuffed with food.

"In other words, no." Said Dil. In about a minute he had eaten both plates and was anxiously awaiting his main dish. "Those were great; you guys should have had one." He commented.

"We would have, but we were afraid that you would bite our fingers off." Snarled Dil.

"No need to get nasty dude." He replied. In a few minutes, the main course arrived. Tommy decided to take his time eating this. He finished along with everyone else. After, he decided to order a slice of pie for desert. This he did share with the others. They then paid the bill and started to walk to the car.

When they arrived in the car, Tommy told his Dad to just go right home, he would walk Lil home when they arrived. Five minutes later they arrived home. Tommy and Lil both headed directly to her house. "So, did you enjoy your night?" he asked.

"Yes I did. It was fun. Now I have to get my dress and then we will be all set for Saturday." She replied.

"Good. Just think, exams are next week. But I think that I will start studying for those on Sunday."

"Do you always put everything off for as long as possible?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh well. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup." They kissed goodnight and he walked off towards his house.

**A/N: Read and review like always!!!!! **


	11. The Phone Call

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Again the title sucks but I'm not that good at making titles. Anyway, I've almost finished the other chapters so they should be coming soon.**

Chapter 11

The rest of the week was just a big snore fest to Tommy. The only thing that they did in classes was to study for finals. Like he was gonna pay attention to that. Tommy was extremely smart (with an IQ of 180). He was considered the school genius and remembered almost anything he ever read, saw or heard. So the need to pay attention was virtually eliminated for him. So the week dragged on for him. All of his friends were paying rapt attention and busy studying so he had nothing to do all day. But finally, Saturday had arrived and he was excited because the dance would give him something to do.

He was kinda glad that it was a formal though. Now he didn't have to spend any time trying to figure out what he should wear, it was already decided for him. They had gone to get him dress shoes and tie yesterday. He was supposed to pick up Lil at seven thirty and it was one, so he had plenty of time to get ready for the night. So, he devoted his time to showering and deciding what to do with his hair. He had purposefully slept late until one so that he would not be tired before the night was over. For his hair, instead of just leaving it the way that he had found it when he woke up, he decided to spike it up. It made it look like he has spent time in preparation, though he had only spent about ten minutes. He wondered what Lil was doing to get ready. He also wondered what Chuckie was going to do. They had argued a few days ago about the dance at school.

Lil:

Lil woke up early on Saturday even though she was tired from trying to study for finals and was burnt out from having to actually pay attention is classes this week. She normally would have used the weekend to sleep until two. "I wish I was as smart as Tommy so I didn't have to study" she thought to herself. She had to get up early to prepare for the dance. There were so many things that she needed to do. Take a long shower, do he hair, her makeup and to dress. "Guys have all the luck," she thought. "All they have to do is shave, throw on a suit and comb their hair. Oh well."

Phil and Kimi were going to the dance together as well. Phil hap hopped into the shower immediately after she got out. "That's strange," she thought. "Normally Mom and Dad have to blackmail him in order to get him into the shower. He must want to make a good impression tonight. But then, who doesn't."

After she finished her shower, she combed her hair and went on with all the necessary preparations she had to make. At seven, she was ready. And, for once in his life, he was actually read ahead of schedule. "Wow!" she thought. "Kimi really has him whipped." Phil and Dad drove off to go and pick up Kimi while she would wait here for Tommy.

Tommy:

At 6:45 he was already to go. He wondered if Chuckie was going. He had mentioned something yesterday that he wasn't going. Tommy pulled out his phone and called Chuckie. He answered the phone. "Hey Chuck, it Tom." He said.

"Hey Tom. Shouldn't you be picking Lil up right now?" Chuckie asked.

"No, I still have a little bit of time. I just wanted to ask if you were going. Are you?"

"No I am not going. I don't have a date and even if I did ask someone they probably would have said no."

"How do you know if they would have said no?"

"I just do."

"The answer is always no Chuck if you don't ask. I think that you should go anyway."

"No, I will look like an idiot."

"And staying home, cooped up in your room is better?"

"Yes."

"Whatever dude, stay home then." With that Tommy immediately hung up. He did not want to listen to anymore of Chuckie's excuses.

Their conversation had lasted 20 minutes. That mean he would have to leave in ten minutes. Plenty of time to grab a quick bite and brush his teeth. He ran into the Kitchen and found Dil eating ice cream. "Hey D. Is there any left?" He asked.

"Yeah plenty." He replied.

"Good, I need a quick pick me up."

"Don't they feed you guys at this dance thing?"

"Yeah, but I want to leave something for everybody else, so I am gonna eat something now and then brush my teeth really quick."

"Whatever man. This seems like a lot of work just for a dance."

"It is, but it's worth it. You'll see that next year."

"I guess. Don't you guys have finals on Monday?"

"Yeah we do, but I don't study for anything, you know that."

"Your right."

"Anyway, see you later D." Tommy put his bowl into the sink and ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth before leaving to pick up Lil. His Dad was already ready to go so he drove the car into the Deville's driveway while Tommy walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Lil answered the door. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a long, tight silken black dress. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"I'm ready," she replied. He took her hand and walked her to the car and being the chivalrous man that he was, opened the door for her. He shut the door behind her and took his seat in the front. When everyone had their seatbelt one, Tommy's Dad drove off.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Review please!! It's good for an author's ego, and everyone knows that author's have really big egos (just kidding). Reviews, keep em' comin'!!**


	12. The Big Night

**A/N: Ok here's the next chapter. I think that I actually did a good job in naming this chapter. Though once you read it, you'll see that it wasn't very hard. And Supernatural523, you are not annoying me. I appreciate the feedback. Remember I want any and all feedback that you can possibly think of. If I didn't, want kind of author would I be? Not a very good one, but enjoy and pardon my ranting.**

Chapter 12

They arrived at the school a few minutes later. Tommy's Dad dropped them off at the main entrance. "You two have a good time tonight." He said.

"Don't worry, we will," said Tommy. He offered his arm to Lil and she accepted. They walked into the school together, arm in arm. They had arrived a little early so there weren't very many people there. Phil and Kimi were already there though. "Hey guys!" Tommy said as they walked up to them.

"Hey. What took you so long to get here?" Phil asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What took you so long? We've been here for 15 minutes already."

"Sorry Phil, I guess that we are not as eager as you are. I apologize for my shortcomings."

"Apology accepted." Tommy glared at Phil with a look of contempt and anger. "I was just kidding, you don't need to freak out on me!" said Phil when he saw the look in Tommy's eyes.

"Could you be serious more often please?" Asked Tommy.

"Why, that would take the fun out of making you squirm." Phil replied.

"Come on Kimi. Let's get something to drink ourselves while our boyfriends waste their lives verbally sparring." Lil grabbed Kimi's arm and walked away.

"What are they walking about?" Phil asked.

"No idea." Replied Tommy. "But for the rest of the night, let's make nice."

"Agreed." They followed Lil and Kimi into the cafeteria where dinner was being served. They all sat down together and at 8:30 they began to serve the first course. Salad. Tommy and Phil, in the spirit of friendly competition began to tear through their food. "Guys!" Said Lil. There is a reason why this is a formal dance. It's meant to be civilized, so slow down and stop eating like a pack of rabid wolves!"

That was more than they needed to be told. Immediately they were on their best behavior. And they were for the rest of the meal, filiget mignon as the main course and pie as the desert. Dinner lasted about an hour and after everyone was finished eating, the dancing began. Tommy and Lil immediately took to the dance floor and joined everyone else. Phil and Kimi though, stayed to the side, choosing not to dance. But eventually even they joined in. This lasted for about an hour or se before the DJ played the final song, a slow song. Tommy and Lil had left the floor and a few minutes ago to rest, but when the slow dance began to play he asked "May I have this final dance?"

"Yes." Replied Lil. They walked out onto the floor and joined the throng. "Ya know, I have been dreaming about a moment like this for a long time Lil." He said. "I have too Tommy." She replied. "Ever since seventh grade."

"Me too." The dance was short, but they were the last ones to leave the floor. They wanted to make that moment last as long as possible. After they finally left the floor, Tommy pulled out his cell phone and phoned home. His Dad answered the phone. "Hey Dad, the dance is over so you can come and pick us up now." He said.

"I'll be right there" replied his Dad. He hung up. "He said that he'll be here in a few minutes." He told Lil. They walked outside and sat on the benches. It was cool, instead of unbearably hot like it had been for the past few days. "So, did you have a good time tonight?" he asked.

"Yes I did. I came here expecting it not be this fun. But it was. Truth is I really didn't know what to expect. I haven't been to many dances; instead I opted to spend time with all out friends." She replied.

"Same here, obviously. But maybe we should go to more school functions. I mean if they're like this one then they can't be that bad."

"Maybe we should. Though Chuck probably won't go."

"Yeah. He's to afraid to ask any girl to go with him. I called him today and asked if he was going. He said no because he hadn't asked anyone. I asked him why, and he said that it was because they all were gonna say no. I just told him that the answer is always no unless you give someone the opportunity to yes and hung up."

"Chuck has a big problem."

"That he does, and no one can help him but himself."

"Very true." Just them his Dad drove into the parking lot. They got in and they drove away. They were the last ones to leave.

When they arrived at Lil's house Tommy walked her to the door. "Well, I had a great time tonight. See you for finals on Monday." He said

"I had a great time as well. See you on Monday." She replied. They kissed goodnight and Tommy walked back to the car. "So how was it tonight?" His Dad asked. "It was great. As you could probably figure out, we were the last ones the leave the floor, and the last ones to leave in general. So, overall it was a success."

"That's great. Are you planning on doing any studying for finals?"

"Not really. I've known everything that the teachers could throw at me in terms of review. So I was not planning on studying."

"Well, try to study a little bit tomorrow anyway, just to give me a little piece of mind."

"Alright then I will." They walked into the house and Tommy immediately headed for bed. He was exhausted after all the work that he had to do that night. He walked up the stairs, into his room, threw his suit on the floor; put his PJ's on and then flopped into bed for a good night's sleep. Who know that a simple dance could be so tiring? He most certainly didn't. Within a few minutes, he was sound asleep though this time it was a dreamless sleep.

The next day he woke around 1 p.m. His usual wake up time. He was refreshed and decided to get that little bit of studying out of the way now. He threw on some clothes and went downstairs to grab a bite to eat. While he was eating his Dad walked in. "Hey Dad." He said.

"Hey Tommy. When are you gonna start studying?" He asked.

"I was gonna start as soon as I finished breakfast/lunch."

"Good. If you need any help, which I doubt you will, just let me know."

"You're right U probably won't but if I do, you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks." His Dad walked out after he grabbed a coke from the fridge, and Dil walked in behind him. "Hey T. How'd it go last night?" Dil asked.

"It went well. We had a good time considering that it was a school functions, and you know how most school functions go." He replied.

"Yeah, most of them are lame. In fact, all the ones that I have been to were lame. Maybe this was a one in a million type of thing."

"Maybe, but I hope not. It they are all that good, then more people would go to them. Anyway, I have to study for those damn finals on for tomorrow."

"That's right. You guys have to take finals. Sucker!"

"Don't you worry, your time will come."

"Yeah, but that isn't for a while, so I'm gonna rub it in while I still have the chance."

"Jackass. Anyway, I'm gonna go and study now for a few minutes even though I don't have to. Mom and Dad want me to study for a little but anyway. So wish me luck."

"Good luck dude." Tommy walked out into the hall and grabbed his school stuff. He then went into the study and fired up the computer. He qued up a play list to listen too while studying. It consisted of Blink 182, Simple Plan, Green Day and a few other unknown bands. After about an hour of studying, he decided that that was enough. He was fully prepared for finals tomorrow, and studying more would only create more stress. He spent the rest of the day watching TV and reading books. He went to bed an hour early just to make sure that he was refreshed and ready for tomorrow.

**A/N: Next chapter is going to be the last, I think. Though I would write one more if I get inspired with an idea, so give me some ideas. Anyway, would you all please go back and read the whole story and let me know if there are any spelling or timeline errors? I'd appreciate it. Anyway, Review!!!!!!**


	13. Exams

**A/N: Ok here it is, the last chapter, unless I feel compelled to write an epilogue or another chapter or something like that. For those of you who wanted to know more about me, please read my biography. I finally got around to writing it. And Supernatural523, I would love to help you, but our current form of communication is exactly the most efficient. So, if you don't mind, please send me an e-mail and we'll take it from there. And to all those C/A fans, I never said that I was done writing, so relax, their time will come. Anyway read on and enjoy. **

Chapter 13

Tommy woke up at 5 and ate a large breakfast, even for him. It's important to have a very nutritious breakfast before major tests such as these. At the bus stop, no one said anything. Everyone was on edge because of the tests, except for Tommy. He was completely relaxed and confident that he would ace the test. "What are you guys so worried about? These tests are gonna be a piece of cake." He said.

"Maybe to you Tom, but we are not bonified geniuses like you." Replied Phil.

"Hey it's not my fault. I didn't ask to be a genius."

"Sorry, it's just that I was up all night studying for these damn exams. One s day though means I can go home after I finish and study some more. Greeeeeeeeaaaaaaaat."

"Hey it's not all bad. It only takes about an hour or so. That means u don't have to spend the whole day studying. You can relieve some stress before starting."

"I guess you're right." The bus rolled up to the curb they all got in and sat down. Tommy said nothing deciding to give his friends this last moment of solitude before they are all forced through this horrible tradition of testing before the end of the year. Their parents had been forced through the same thing. It was a tradition that had no end in sight.

In the lobby of the school they posted a big list of all the students and what room their exams were being proctored in. They had not been placed in the same rooms. Everyone was in a separate room, which was probably intentional. They all went their separate ways to take their first exam of the week, math. Tommy arrived at his room a few minutes early so he had to wait with everyone else outside the door to the room. They wouldn't let anyone in until 8.

When 8 o'clock rolled around everyone entered and looked for their assigned seats at the desks. Tommy was seated at the back, again intentional, probably to prevent anyone from cheating off of him. The proctor signaled that it was time to begin and everyone tore into their tests. Tommy took one look at the first question and chuckled to himself "This test is gonna be a piece of cake." He wrote the answer down. The test consisted of 100 open response questions and you were given three hours to complete the test, Tommy finished in 45 minutes. He handed in his test and walked out the door.

When he got outside he phoned home and asked his Dad to come and pick him up. He said that he would leave right away. He was kinda lonely seeing as everyone else was still slaving away at their tests trying to finish. What was strange, in his eyes, was that there were people who would need the three hours allotted to actually finish the test. Ten minutes later his Dad pulled into the parking lot. "Who'd the test go?" He asked.

"Easy as usual." Tommy replied.

"I suspected as much. What are you gonna do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know, I was thinking that I would take a nap or something."

"Good Idea." When they arrived home Tommy walked up to his room and threw himself on the bed. He immediately fell asleep. He didn't wake up until Dil woke him up. "Tommy get up!" Dil yelled at his brother.

"What??" He asked.

"Dude, you've been asleep for like eight hours. Do you ever get enough sleep?"

"No not really."

"Whatever, anyway, its time for dinner. I know you won't miss a meal so lets go."

"I'll be right there." Tommy pulled himself out of bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen table. It was homemade pizza for dinner, and for desert, homemade apple pie. After dinner he spent about twenty five minutes studying for the earth science final tomorrow. That was more than enough for him. At nine he went to bed to have enough energy to last through the test.

The next day was no different from the first, no one said anything to each other and everyone was tense and stressed, you could cut the tension with a knife. Once again it took Tommy about 45 minutes to complete the test.

This was the routine for the entire week with History on Wednesday, Spanish on Thursday and English on Friday. Friday was also the last day of school. During the past few weeks the building was being slowly stripped down and the construction people had begun preparations to tear the building down after school was over. They were moving into a new building for the start of next year.

That night, Tommy's family and his friend's and their families all had a party to celebrate the end on the school year. Once again this summer, everyone was going their own way and doing their own thing sp they wouldn't see each other much. At the end of the party everyone said good bye to each other and wished them a good summer, it was a long one this year, school ended early and was starting late in September. After good byes, they all went their separate ways, knowing that they would not see each other until the start of next year.

**A/N: This might not be the last chapter. I was inspired and am thinking about one more. And I will not put C/A in the next chapter. That shall be reserved for the sequal. I am writing a sequel so give me some more ideas about what to write (its ok to say somethings again). I hope that you enjoyed the story overall. Anyway review!!!!!**


	14. Summer Time

**A/N: Ok this IS the last chapter. And there is a sequel in the works, so don't worry. Ummm, yeah so here it is, yeah I know it's really, really short, but the inspiration that I had, evades me, so this is my best effort.**

Chapter 14

Two months had passed since exams had taken place. Tommy was expecting his results any day now. Summer had been extremely boring except for their vacation. Everyone had gone away. He didn't know where everyone else had gone, but his family had gone to Australia and New Zealand for three weeks. He had absolutely loved it. They had flown first class both ways. Which was a good idea, seeing as it was a thirteen hour flight.

But when they got back, the results from Tommy's exams were waiting for them. A on every single exam, but he had expected nothing less. But Dil on the other hand, was a different story. He had barely passed his classes, even though they didn't take finals in middle school. The future does not bode well for Dil. Things got a lot harder in high school and Tommy feared that he was unprepared. But there was nothing that he could do, it was all his responsibility and on one else's. But he decided not to think about it anymore, it wasn't his problem.

With the exception of their trip to Australia, the summer was pretty boring. He called Lil about three or four times a week. Summer passed by very slowly. There was absolutely nothing for him to do, except let his mind slowly rot away.

In a week, he had received his course list for sophomore year. AP U.S. History, AP Biology, Honors Math, Honors English, Spanish 4(1), Wellness and Band. He had enrolled himself in the hardest courses that he could take. But once again, he had the feeling that it wouldn't be challenging enough. Only time would tell. School starts up again in two weeks.

**A/N: Ok maybe I wasn't as inspired as I thought I was, but what can u do. Anyway, there are a few hints toward the sequel which I'm sure you all found. Now come on everyone I need some more ideas for that sequel. And help save my ego (jk), please review!!!!**


End file.
